Bad or Good?
by SilverHunter
Summary: Grimm is alive and he is looking for power but his searching leads him in front of his old enemies but are they enemies anymore? Something happens and soon Ichigo has to decide what to think about this guy after time has passed.


I can't almost believe I am writing again… I haven't got time to do this in so long time and somehow today I just did it. I got this idea and just started to write without thinking more about it. I hope you like it! But of course you have to know what is going on don't you? And I try to make chapter's for my other stories too!

Okay this is the thing : **Summary** (for once I am actually writing a one)

It's been years after Aizen is killed and also the Arrancar's. At least that's what they thought.. The truth is that there is still one alive and of course it's the one who everybody love. The kitty cat because cat's have 9 lives. He has been keeping himself low this whole time and collecting power and because power comes for hollow on eating other hollows he had done just that and ended up in human world to hunt down couple of strong ones. In the mean time Ichigo and other's have been just… doing what they have to (like school for once) and having a vacation but it's been really quiet lately (mostly because of Grimm is eating away their enemies) and everyone are getting bored. And that's when the fun starts! Okay it's not actually fun for Grimm because I am going to hurt him.. This is a hurt/comfort fic after all. I just love it when someone like him is weak…So for your knowing there is going to be angst and sweetness and hurting and our little strawberry is taking care of the Bad Or Good kitty cat… ;)

**Good or Bad?**

Chapter 1.

It was a nice day, actually it was the nicest day in a long long time. The sun was shining and there wasn't more than couple little clouds what were floating slowly over the sky while the birds were singing and flying everywhere. It seemed almost unreal and especially for Ichigo it seemed and felt like something bad would happen any minute now.

"It's too quiet!" Ichigo almost yelled and got a nasty look from Rukia for ruining her concentration on her newest old time romance novel.

"What is with you and peace? Shut up! Can't you just relax and enjoy yourself?" Rukia asked and decided that it would be better to continue reading after his friend would have gotten enough of shouting and would soon continue working.

"You… I don't know…" Ichigo said much of Rukias surprise and just sat down on to his bed and deep sigh escaped from his lips before he looked at her big eyes what seemed to always hold this pure curiosity in them and smiled.

"I guess I got too uses to always running around and helping with the hollows that now when they have seemed to finally decrease I can't just do my own stuff anymore. I am still every night killing and chasing them in my dreams." Ichigo said and he had to laugh for himself although he really didn't see much fun in his situation because it was starting to really get to him not getting enough sleep. He was becoming more and more frustrated and had snapped to his friends and family more than normally. He had even snapped at Sado couple of days ago and that had been a real wake up call for him. He needed a proper rest and not just nap here and there when he could.

"Yeah I know you Ichi.. I am too starting to get frustrated on this. I have been hunting hollows almost as long as I remember and even if I enjoy this…" She raised his book again on her hands and took a sip from her soda. "… I am starting to get really bored."

They both fell into silence and then sighed almost same time.

"I guess this silence really goes against our nature." Ichigo finally said and watched out of his window just to see Renji walking toward his house with his school uniform kicking a can what he seemed to have found some time ago because… well it didn't really anymore look anything like it used to.

"Renji is coming over and he seems just as bored as we are."

"That doesn't surprise me. I am actually amazed that he haven't really left to Soul Society." Rukia answered and seemed to now again gone back reading her book with a little giggle here and there. Now that she understood better at the modern humans and how they talked and acted she found it really amusing to read again these book what she used to when she first came here. For a one moment her memories flashed back at those times. It was about 4 years ago when she had met Ichigo and she still found his wardrobe the most comforting place where she could sleep.

Of course many things had change even if some stayed the way they were. Things that didn't seem to never change were… her sleeping place, Ichigo's temper, even if he had gotten a little softer in other ways… and Ichigo's family all together. Of course Renji or shinigami hasn't change either but the thing what had changes was their closeness toward each other's. They all trusted each other's and were always lending a helping hand in every situation no matter was it about hollows or school. It was really nice.

But there were also things that had changed more than just coming closer as friends… Actually hearing that Renji was coming over didn't surprise Rukia even enough to actually move a muscle. Why? Because everyone knew that Ichigo and Renji had this little thing going on between them… but no one knew when it started or even when it ended. People were just happy that nothing really changed between those two in the end. Maybe it was some kind of experiment or hormones but it had gotten those two became really close friends. And those two weren't the only ones…

"I am going to open the door for him. I wonder what is it this time."

"Probably just some problems with his school projects and he wants help from us." Rukia said with a bored tone and didn't even turn her head when Ichigo walked out of the room to down stairs just when he heard the door bell ring.

"Who is it?" Yuzu asked and turned to watch Ichigo who just smiled for her and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked instantly grossing his arms to his chest and looked at the redhead in the eyes just to see him walk past him and greet his sister's with a smile and loud "Yo".

"Hei! Didn't you hear me? I asked what are you doing here?!" Ichigo snapped and his eyes got their well known sharp look in them demanding for answer.

"I was so fucking bored that I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I am here." Renji snapped back but smirked then and hugged Yuzu who came to him asking if she could make him something to eat. It amazed Ichigo how well Renji got along with his family now a days.

"Thanks Yuzu but I am fine. I just ate but maybe later if I am still around." Renji answered and the girl just nodded and got back into washing dishes.

"So what do you expect me to do about your bored mind?" Ichigo asked and just got a even bigger grin in response.

"Just shut up. I would actually use some training. Wait here I am going to ask if Rukia is coming along with us."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that same evening when the sun was finally starting to go down Rukia, Renji and Ichigo started to head home. They had been training and talking many hours about everything but like always now a days the conversation let to the missing Hollows.

"I just can't believe that number of those bastard have fallen. There has to be someone out there who is hunting them all for us!" Renji said his voice raising a little more than Rukia liked so she just hit him in the arm.

"Ou don't be like a baby. Although I am starting to worry... It's normal that some times the hollows would go back to their own world to for couple of weeks or so if there are lot of Death God's in the area but this quiet season has been going on almost six months now…" Rukia said her voice low and thoughtful while watching the ground.

Ichigo and Renji nodded both.

"I have actually got my grades better and had time for my family and for the business but I agree with Rukia… This isn't just normal." Ichigo said and turned his head so he could see around them on the silent park where some people where sitting alone or with their friends here and there.

"Yeah. I am actually waiting even now that somebody would just cry out something about a monster or…"

"Help me?" Rukia said and Renji could only nod.

"I know what you mean and the more I think about it… the more restless I become. I even talked to nii-sama about this and he seemed to be thinking the same."

"Yeah. Other captains think it's odd too." Renji said and turned to watch at Ichigo who had suddenly stopped.

"Ichi?"

"Hmm? Sorry."

"You though you saw something?" Rukia asked and found herself looking at where Ichigo had been looking but there wasn't anything. Just trees and grass.

Ichigo didn't answer but started to walk forward and watched over his shoulder couple of times as they walked in silence. He was just about to open his mouth when…

"Ou God! I forgot that I promised to call nii-sama!" Rukia yelled and actually flopped her purse over just to find her cell phone.

"Don't get so worked up. He doesn't really care if you call him today or tomorrow." Renji said with a yawn and stretched his arms just to feel a kick to his butt.

"I promised to call him today and I am going to! I wanna say good night to him…" Rukia firth yelled but them her voice quickly turned into a whisper and a small plush came to her cheeks and when she finally found her cell phone she turned around and completely shut out the two guys behind her.

"We should just leave her here." Renji murmured but they both knew that if they did that the hell would brake through but for their surprise Rukia started to walk away from them while talking happily to her phone.

"I am going to buy myself a little snack at the machine over there!" Rukia yelled and walked around 100 meters away from the boys and started again to try finding what he wanted from her purse.

"I need a new one… No I wasn't talking to you nii-sama! I… Yes.. Good night then…" She closed her phone with a sigh. Even if he had started to open up at her these past years he could still be really rude.

She tried once again and finally found some coins this time but when she was just putting them in she froze.

For the first time in the whole week her cell phone reacted. 'A Hollow' was the only though what was in all of their heads but before any of the three of them could turn into shinigami they heard a loud crash.

Rukia turned to look again at the machine before her just to see that it probably wouldn't ever work anymore because there was a really big hollow on top of it and it was a rare kind of hollow. Something what Rukia didn't remember she had seen before. It was about the size of a buss and it was a bird with big claws and it's face… Rukia was sure she would remember that ugly face for some time…

Suddenly it screamed so loud that Rukia had to cover her ears and the second she did that she cursed and knew that it was exactly what the hollow had wanted. She only saw a big grin and then she felt those sharp knifes around her and screamed.

She was sure her right arm was cut almost to the bone and the other one wasn't doing almost any better.

"Yummi…. Girl… Nami…" She could hear the hollow say with a voice that sounded like somebody would be cutting down a tree and felt how her whole body shook terribly. She hated herself at that moment so much. How could she be so stupid. Was it because it had been so quiet that she had gotten rusty and so fucking slow!?

She could hear Ichigos voice shout at her name but she couldn't make herself answer. Her voice didn't work and her mind was shutting up from the pain. So stupid…

She was a death god! This wasn't how she was going to die! She wasn't…

"I am not.. weak…" She hissed out loud with eyes full of fire and the hollow laughed. It laughed so hard that it dropped Rukia. Or that was what she tough for a split second until her head hit the side of the machine same time as the hollow screamed again but this time it was different, it screamed because of pure pain.

She tried to stop her world from spinning put it didn't work at all. She felt sick and more than anything, confused so even though she could feel vomit coming fast to her mouth she turned her fuzzy eyes up and saw a glimpse how the hollow disappeared and a man came to his sight. She could only see his strong looking figure for a second when he jumped away and his black figure disappearing into the darkness.

She turned her head down quickly and shook strongly while she threw up.

"Rukia! You are bleeding!"

She could feel her friends bodies right next to her while she threw up again. She hated herself even more at that moment and she was sure that her friends where just as confused and frightened as she was. There was only one solution at why she was like that.

"Poison…" She managed to say out loud and heard them both curse loudly while Renji took her into his arms and started to run. The hollows claws must have had hold some kind of poison in them.

It was weird at how safe she felt right now at Renji's strong arms and she noticed how she was remembered the man who had killed the hollow just minute ago.

She didn't see very well because he wore all black from toes to his… head?… No. She had seen right… haven't she? This man… She was sure that she had saw a glimpse of blue hair under his black hood.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay for now the one who is hurt is Rukia but Grimm is going to get his part on the next chapter  I am so evil… Thanks so much for reading! Please review and maybe we can get this fic really started. Oh and tell me what you want. I am always open for things. Thanks!


End file.
